


Terminus

by littlered24



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Soul Stone, little angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlered24/pseuds/littlered24
Summary: Когда Тони открывает глаза он видит перед собой белое ничего.





	Terminus

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновила серия прекрасных артов:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c855624/v855624647/4a6cb/NO9lHhvACak.jpg
> 
> хоть где-то они, наконец, счастливы

Когда Тони открывает глаза он видит перед собой белое ничего.

\- Ау? Эй! - Тони оглядывается по сторонам растерянно. Он словно стоит в плотном тумане, все вокруг размыто, словно покрыто матовой пленкой. И где тут можно резкость подкрутить? 

Внезапно, воспоминания врываются в его сознание яркой вспышкой и прошибают током от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Он испуганно опускает взгляд на руку, боясь увидеть обугленную плоть, но рука цела. Ни единой царапины, даже шрама, оставшегося после Сибири, ничего, рука как новая. 

Ничего не болит. 

Тони осторожно щупает предплечье, чтобы убедиться, но прикосновения почти не ощущает. Такое же неясное чувство, словно через шелк. Тони снова оглядывается по сторонам.

\- Эй, док! - зовет он в пустоту. - Твоих рук дело? Эй! 

Он ожидает услышать хотя бы эхо, но звук словно тонет в этом белом тумане. 

\- Марко! - пробует Тони снова.- Эй! Ну же, черт подери… Марко!

\- Поло! 

Тони резко оборачивается на источник звука, но видит лишь неясные очертания. Он продолжает напряженно вглядываться в пятно, которое с каждой секундой становится все четче и четче, перетекая из мутного белого сгустка в розовый, постепенно насыщаясь все ярче и ярче пока не становится огненно-красным. Фигура появляется словно из воздуха.

\- Тони Старк, сукин ты сын, какого черта тут забыл?

Наташа стоит перед ним, улыбаясь, как в первый день их знакомства, как на первой их совместной миссии, как перед их квантовым прыжком. Тони отшатывается, пытаясь справиться с накатившими эмоциями. Наташа смотрит на него с сожалением, но продолжает улыбаться мягко, как сестра, которую он давно не видел. 

\- Романоф, - только и может произнести он, и, забавно, горячая влага на щеках, в отличии от всего остального, ощущается очень реально. 

Тони делает осторожный шаг, Наташа встречает его на полпути и практически ловит его, не давая упасть. Объятья тоже ощущаются реальными. 

Они стоят так целую вечность, не разговаривают, не двигаются, кажется, даже не дышат. А нужно ли это вообще в таком месте? Тони не знает где он, но впервые за долгие долгие годы чувствует себя в безопасности. Не ожидает угроз.

Наташа отстраняется, заглядывая ему в глаза. 

\- Тони, почему ты здесь?

Тони вздыхает и смотрит исподлобья, улыбаясь уголком губ.

\- Танос,- он пожимает плечами, пытаясь придать безразличия своим словам, но тело содрогается от воспоминаний, и приходится прикрыть глаза на мгновение, отгоняя страшные картинки.

\- Расскажи мне все.

И Тони рассказывает. Про то, как собрали все камни, про то, как узнали, какой ценой. Про Беннера и первый щелчок. Про атаку, взрывы, про то, как едва не остались погребенными заживо. Про армию читаури, Тора с косичкой в бороде и Кэпа, который достоин. 

Про то, как начали открываться порталы и он подумал, что у них все получится. Про то, как Паучок его спас, и эстафету с перчаткой, и явление Капитана Марвел народу.  
Про то, как они чуть не проиграли, но в итоге победили. 

\- Странный доктор еще тогда все знал, на Титане. Да и я тоже, что уж. Может не знал, но догадывался. Это ж был билет в один конец. 

Наташа вздыхает, смотрит на него глазами полными слез и скорби. 

\- Эй, ну не надо этого. Не тебе меня жалеть,- смеется Тони. Наташа не может не засмеяться в ответ. 

Они сидят бок о бок и смотрят в пустоту, каждый в своих мыслях где-то далеко. Где-то там, где живые оплакивают их на похоронах, обещают чтить их память и сохранить то, ради чего они погибли. 

\- Ты не заслужил такого,- вздыхает Наташа. - Из нас всех ты пожалуй больше всех заслужил счастливой и спокойной жизни. 

\- Никто не заслужил,- пожимает плечами Тони. - Я жил счастливо и спокойно. Пять лет. 

Как ни странно, он не жалеет о сделанном. Не злится за несправедливость, не хочет перекладывать вину на других, не думает, что вместо него щелкнуть пальцами должен был кто-то другой, кому нечего терять. 

Он сделал то, что должен был, потому что так было правильно. Ради Морган и Пеппер. Ради Питера. 

\- Пацана жалко… 

Наташа поворачивает голову и смотрит на него вопросительно.

\- Ему пришлось все это видеть... Травма на всю жизнь, чувство вины, ПТСР, все это проходили.

Тони чувствует тоску. Он больше никогда и никого из них не увидит. Не услышит звонкий смех Морган, бегающей по двору и притворяющейся Железным Человеком, не увидит восхищенные глаза Питера, когда тот примеряет очередной апгрейд, Пеппер с Хэппи больше никогда его не отчитают за ночные посиделки в гараже и нарушение диеты. Даже Роджерс не будет больше бесить своей неубиваемой моралью. 

\- Возможно как-то можно…, - Тони понимает, что это даже звучит бредово, и не договаривает. Наташа понимает и грустно качает головой.

\- Он справится, Тони. Они все справятся, со временем. 

Тони молчит и смотрит в даль. Ему больше никогда не спасти мир, не переживать по поводу очередного космического налета, или, что еще хуже, налета человеческого. 

\- Даже не знаю, стоит ли расслабиться или возмутиться. Мое эго недоумевает. 

\- Ты даже здесь остаешься собой. 

Наташа смеется и легко толкает его в плечо. Тони чувствует, словно его накрывает толстым пуховым одеялом. Тоска отпускает. 

Не так уж все и плохо. Он сделал все что смог и даже больше. Все, кого он любит в безопасности, хотя бы на неопределенное время. Наташа права, они справятся. А ему больше нечего бояться. Ему не больно, не тревожно.

Ему тепло и легко. 

\- И тебе даже чуточку не обидно? - спрашивает он Наташу, хотя уже знает ответ. 

\- Я не планировала дожить и до тридцати. И думала, что погибну не самой героической смертью. Такой исход… лучшее, что могло произойти. По крайней мере, я знала, что делаю это ради людей, которых люблю. 

Тони слышит дрожь в ее голосе, а может ему это просто кажется. Наташа не смотрит на него, но улыбка не сходит с ее лица. Тони еще никогда раньше не видел, чтобы она так долго и искренне улыбалась. 

Он кивает ее словам и берет ее за руку, чувствуя, как она в благодарность сжимает пальцы. 

\- И что мы, типа, собираемся организовать здесь, я не знаю, общину? - после долгого молчания спрашивает Тони. - Найдем других умерших и будем выращивать кукурузу? В чем тогда смысл смерти, если ты просто попадаешь в другую жизнь? 

Наташа поворачивает голову. 

\- Это не загробная жизнь, Тони. Тут не будет воссоединения с близкими и Райского сада. 

\- А это что? - он кивает на их руки.

Она неопределенно качает головой и снова смотрит вдаль, словно пытаясь что-то увидеть. Словно чего-то ждет. 

\- Просто… всплеск энергии? Такое случается время от времени, словно приходишь в сознание, а затем снова пустота. 

\- И что же тогда делать? 

Наташа лишь крепче сжимает его руку.

\- Отдыхай, Тони.

**Author's Note:**

> Terminus - лат. граница; англ. край, конец;
> 
> мы еще тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8267605


End file.
